


Dirty Laundry

by Whatawks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Laundry day, waverly and Nicole are only a year appart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Wayhaught meet-cute where both gay messes are doing their laundry





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, the Wynonna Earp franchise, or anything EW and SYFY related
> 
> Also, I'm unbetta-ed right now so any mistakes are mine! And Nicole and Waverly are only a year apart in this fic.

Nicole walked into the laundry room with music blaring from her earbuds to trick herself into believing she wasn’t really doing this at 3am on a Tuesday. She had stayed up studying for an exam, only to receive an email saying it was pushed back a week. Great. Since she was already up, she figured she would try to do something productive.

As she bent down to pick up a sock, the air shifted. She quickly stood up and spun around, only to realize she wasn’t alone in the room anymore. A short girl with long, honey brown hair was staring right at her and clearly trying to get her attention.

Nicole took out one of her earbuds. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening, what did you just say?” 

“Oh,” the short girl replied, “sorry I wasn’t sure if you were deaf or even spoke English because I said hi a couple of times but you didn’t answer so I just assumed you didn’t understand, not that it would be an issue, I speak eight languages, although not sign language so maybe if you were deaf we’d have a hard time talking, but I want to learn it sometime and oh my god I’m rambling I’m sorry.”

Nicole chuckled at the other girl who was now sporting the prettiest blush Nicole had ever seen. “It’s alright, it’s cute. I’m Nicole and I do in fact speak English, although I’m kinda interested in why you know so many languages. What were you asking me before though?”

“Well that’s good that we can talk. I’m Waverly and I’m a linguistics and ancient studies double major, so, languages.” Waverly paused and then added, “And I was wondering if I could borrow your detergent?”

Nicole nodded and passed it down to Waverly who thanked her and started to put her load in right next to Nicole. “So, why are you here?” Waverly asked 

“Cosmically or in the laundry room?” Nicole responded with a smirk.

The other girl, Waverly, rolled her eyes and then crinkled them when she smiled. “In the laundry room. Although if you want to respond to the first one, go ahead.”

“I was studying for an exam tomorrow but it got cancelled so I came down here.”

“You didn’t just go to bed?”

Nicole shook her head. “No, I couldn’t really sleep, my brain was too wired. What about you?”

“What about me?” Waverly cheekily replied.

“Cosmically, in the laundry room, physically on this mortal plane, you pick.”

Waverly finished putting her load in and began to deposit quarters into the old machine. “I guess cosmically the stars aligned for my parents giving them a reason to not yell at each other for two seconds and create me, but I’m in the laundry room because my roommate and her boyfriend kicked me out.”

Nicole gave a sharp laugh as she began to put quarters into the machine as well. “Sorry to hear that. I get the whole parent trouble thing, mine aren’t big fans of me.”

“Can I ask why?” Waverly said, quickly mentioning, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to!”

Nicole looked deep into hazel eyes and somehow knew she could trust Waverly. “No, it’s alright. They actually don’t support me studying criminology or going to the police academy after, which is wild because I came out to them and told them what I wanted to study on the same day and I thought they’d get angry about the first one for sure.”

Waverly stepped closer and put her hand on Nicole’s cheek. “Hey, I’m sorry. Parents suck, at least they can’t get us anymore.”

“Thanks Waves,” Nicole said, internally kicking herself for spilling her guts and giving this girl a nickname not two minutes after meeting.

They stayed staring at each other until one of their machines beeped to signal the start of the wash cycle. Nicole cleared her throat and said, “It’s hard sometimes but I guess life’s not always awful. You do get to meet pretty girls at three am sometimes.”

Waverly blushed again. “That is true, and sometimes you hope they want to watch Netflix with you while you wait?” 

“Uh, no offence, but how are we gonna watch stuff right now?”

“There’s a couch in the lounge across from this and I brought my laptop to do some work while I waited, but now I get to watch a movie with a cutie instead.” Waverly added a wink at Nicole or good measure.

Nicole, who had turned as red as her hair, nodded saying, “Mhm, yup, yes, sounds good.”

There was a brief silence where they both just made eye contact while sharing the smallest of smiles with each other. Nicole then piped up again, “So, lead the way.”

Waverly grabbed her bag and headed out with Nicole following close behind. They were alone in the lounge; it was the middle of the night after all. Both girls situated themselves on opposite ends of a ratty, tiny couch. 

“Got something you wanna watch?” Waverly asked, turning to face Nicole. 

Nicole tried to get comfortable on the small couch. “Um, anything really. Maybe not scary stuff right now though.”

“Sounds good.” She went back to her computer and began to play an episode of The Great British Bakeoff. 

A couple of minutes had gone by when Waverly switched her positioning and got closer to Nicole. Nicole then subtly put her arm up on the back rest, allowing Waverly to get even closer. 

“Sorry this couch is super small, do you mind if we, um, er…” Waverly tapered off.

“Yea, yea,” Nicole mumbled, already moving to allow Waverly more room. Waverly slotted her body between Nicole’s legs with her back to Nicole’s front. Nicole tentatively wrapped her arms around Waverly, and felt better when Waverly grabbed her arms and pulled them further into her. 

“You’re like my personal blanket,” Waverly rationalized. They moved the laptop so that it was resting on Waverly’s outstretched legs in front of them. 

With Waverly so close to her and the nice, British accents playing on Netflix, Nicole’s eyes began to grow heavy. She was going to tell Waverly to wake her up when her laundry was ready, only to realize Waverly was already asleep.

“Sweet dreams, cutie,” Nicole mumbled before settling down to sleep herself.

+++

Nicole woke up with a crick in her neck and something warm comfortably atop her. She could smell woodsy tones mixed with something sweet. She blinked a couple of times and realized that Waverly was still on top of her, somehow shifting throughout the night so her face was now in the crook of Nicole’s neck. 

“Waves, baby, Waverly,” she said, not wanting to scare the brunette when she woke up essentially in a stranger’s arms, a stranger who had just let a pet name slide by nonetheless. 

Waverly bleary lifter her head, hands now firmly planted atop Nicole’s chest. Nicole couldn’t figure out if this was a blessing or a curse. “What, what time is it?” she said finally taking in where she was and what she was doing.

She quickly jumped off Nicole as Nicole stuttered trying to make sense of what had happened overnight and how long they had been there. Waverly, finally grabbing her phone, turned to Nicole and said, “It’s almost 7am! I have class in two hours!”

Nicole, who was now more composed, stood up to stretch, not missing the way Waverly’s eyes drifted to the bottom of her t-shirt where it had ridden up. “I guess our laundry is done,” she replied meekly which got a laugh out of Waverly.

“C’mon, we have extremely wet laundry waiting for us.” Waverly grabbed her backpack and wiggled her fingers at Nicole.

Nicole happily took her hand and let herself be led across the hallway, back to the laundry room. She also realized that her time with Waverly was coming to an end, seeing that they would probably put in their dry cycles and head up to start their days.

“Waverly, wait,” Nicole said once they got into the room. “Can we hang out again? In a less chore-like setting?”

Waverly’s eyes softened when she looked at Nicole. She reached up again and mimicked what she had done hours before by resting her hand on Nicole’s cheek. “I’d like that a lot, yes, do you want my number?”

Nicole wordlessly nodded but made no sign to grab her phone. Almost reflexive, Waverly surged up on her toes while Nicole found purchase on her hips and bent down. They met in a sweet, soft kiss. Nicole was never one or clichés but felt as though the moment was perfect. 

Waverly set herself down and giggled when Nicole automatically chased her lips. She gave the redhead another peck and then asked or her cellphone. Nicole giggled and handed it over. “I am very much looking forward to taking you out somewhere,” Nicole looked down to the new contact in her phone, “Waverly Earp?”

“Yup, like the famous Wyatt Earp clan.”

“And the maybe campus famous junior, Wynonna?” Nicole added nervously.

“Yea, you know my sister?” Waverly said, eyebrows scrunched.

“Uhhh you know her new roommate who just transferred here?” Nicole added, hoping Waverly would put two and two together.

Waverly’s eyes got as big as saucers and then she began laughing. “I’m gonna be dead, aren’t I?” Nicole said dramatically while Waverly kept laughing.

Waverly brought Nicole back close to her leaning in, speaking against Nicole’s lips, “Yea, but what a way to go.”

Nicole couldn’t have agreed more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic I've had just kinda bouncing around my head!! You can chat/yell/follow me at [what-awks](what-awks.tumblr.com)


End file.
